


Your lips on mine

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Eight Days Of Wincest, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, M/M, Needy Sam, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallucifer is gone from Sam head, and Sam's sure the Dean he sees is Dean. Coda to 7x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://hugemind.livejournal.com/199925.html on September 19th 2013.

And now they are Dean's hands, lips, dick. It will be _Dean_ fucking him, riding him. Just Dean. All that Sam needs.

Dean won't morph into Lucifer, won't sound like the devil. Nothing to remind him of the Cage.

Months since Sam's last guilt and fear-free orgasm, but Dean's pulling him into one now. Didn't make it to a motel, the backseat of the Impala better than one anyway.

Needs. Needs this so bad. Oh god, that's Dean's hand around his cock. Dean's low voice praising him. Dean--


End file.
